


Just Be Casual

by malfxy_pxtter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Awkward Encounters, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Harry works there and so does Hermione it's a whole thing, Harry's awkward, Hot Topic, Just a whole lot of awkward, Just work with me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfxy_pxtter/pseuds/malfxy_pxtter
Summary: (Muggle!AU)Harry was minding his own business like usual, just doing his job, but even then nothing can ever be normal. This blonde git just had to walk into his life and mess everything up. Granted, he was pretty gorgeous...





	Just Be Casual

Harry adjusted his grey beanie, green eyes glancing left and right. It was another normal Tuesday afternoon in England, and he was working the counter at his weekday job, Hot Topic. 

He was nearly twenty now, and he entertained the thought that perhaps it was a tad juvenile for him to still work at the same place he had been in high school. Maybe, but he had made some very good friends here, and he wasn’t about to let them go. Besides, it wasn’t like he was usual in any possible way. He was wearing a beanie and it was nearly June, for God’s sake.

“Here he comes again,” Hermione regarded, her tone sounding more like a warning than anything else as she moved to inspect the material of a shirt in the back of the store, searching for a distraction. "Just be casual." She guided. Harry snorted. Sure. Like that was possible.

The teenager checked his phone. The digits changed from three fifty-nine to four pm just as the blonde walked through the door. ‘Right on time,’ He thought bitterly to himself as he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. 

Malfoy came in here every Tuesday at four pm without fail. And by some strange coincidence, Harry seemed to be always working on Tuesday afternoons. 

It was truly a funny thing to be obsessed with someone when you didn’t even know their first name. And it wasn’t like he had actually started up a conversation to learn the other’s last name, oh no. That would be ridiculous. Actually talk to the stunning boy he had a massive crush on? No way. It was sewed onto the left arm of that blue denim jacket that he had on all the time.

Now that wasn’t the only thing he knew about him. He knew that Malfoy had a tendency to buy at least five pins when he came in. Every. Week. Now Harry wasn’t one to judge, but that was a lot of goddamn pins. They decorated his jacket very nicely, he had to admit. He admired a pink one quickly, eyes glancing over the large white text that read; ‘Sorry, I can’t. I’m too pretty.’ 

A snort escaped his nose. Reaching up to cover it, he silently agreed. The nineteen year old was very pretty. His blonde fringe falling over his silver-blue eyes perfectly, shaved sides and a wonderful-looking undercut, and a lithe frame with long limbs to match. He looked like he had just walked out of a magazine, he was so bloody perfect that it was unfair to everyone within a ten-mile radius.

Of course he could never say that to his face, so he just settled for admiring from a distance. 

Harry watched as he ran his long, pale, elegant fingers over the fabric of a Panic! At The Disco tee, and pretended that he didn’t wish to be that shirt in that moment. It was that specific minute that Malfoy had decided to glance up, and he busied himself with adjusting his beanie once again, cheeks flushing as he hesitantly looked away.

It was insane that a stranger had this much control over him. If he was asked to drop to his knees for the other, he would with no hesitation. And the thought terrified him. 

The ideas of that situation wrapped around his brain so tightly that he almost didn’t notice the only customer in the shop approaching the counter. He put on a smile, stopping his fingers from tapping on the counter, an involuntary action that showed he was anxious.

Shimmering grey eyes met emerald for a split second, and Harry froze as a shudder shot straight up his spine. Jesus… his eyes. They were so… holy shit. He would gladly fall into those pools and never come up again for air. But Malfoy looked away then, sliding his items across to the other man, and the moment was broken. 

He coughed, and began ringing up the two shirts and six pins. He thought about asking if he was doing anything for his birthday next week, but decided against it at the last second, deeming it both too strange for a stranger to ask, and him being too nervous to open his mouth. 

And no, Harry Potter was not a stalker. He only knew his birthdate because he had subscribed to their email newsletter and that gave him miniscule information about the stunning blonde. He had hoped that his first name would be revealed in his email, but to no avail. 

“PrinceOfDeath@gmail.com, correct?” He asked, keeping his eyes glued to his computer screen attempting to avoid a repeat of a few weeks ago. 

He had stupidly made the mistake of making eye contact with Malfoy and he had stumbled over his words, saying something about the ‘magnificent glimmer in his eyes’ and that they were the ‘windows to his soul’. The blonde had smiled softly, as he whispered a brief thank you. He was never, ever doing that again if he could help it.

He let himself glance at the absolute beauty across the counter from him as he nodded. “$34.87.” He said, after punching in a few numbers and scanning the items. He opened the cash register, entering the cash that he had just been handed.

With a brief, “Come again,” as if it would change the fact that he would be in here again on Tuesday like every other one, Malfoy was out of his life for another week.

***

“Happy birthday, by the way.” 

Harry cursed the words the second they were out of his mouth. The newly twenty year old turned, eyebrow raised in an unasked question. How the hell did he know that it was his birthday?

The raven-haired teenager motioned faintly to his computer screen as if the simple motion would explain the situation for him. “The newsletter.” He admitted faintly after a minute of uncomfortable silence.

“Ah,” Malfoy had nodded, understanding. “Thank you.” Harry thought he was going to leave then, leave the awkward encounter where it had ended, but he didn’t. He lingered for a moment. “When’s yours?”

It took him a few moments to realize that he had even been asked a question, even longer for his brain to come up with a comprehensible answer. “July thirty-first.” He had said, his voice only wavering a bit. 

He nodded again, a soft smile playing on his features. “Well, happy almost birthday. How old will you be?”

“Twenty.” 

He couldn’t believe that this conversation was actually happening. This was the first time he had spoken more than three words to the guy, and it was actually going… well? He thought, maybe? And when Malfoy was directing that fantastically blinding smile in his direction, he thought that he might legitimately faint.

“Really? We’re-” 

“Almost the same age, yeah, I know.” He cut him off, nodding. “Sorry didn’t mean to be rude but,” He motioned to the computer again. “Newsletter.” 

Malfoy nodded again, turning to leave. “Well, again, happy almost birthday. And thank you for wishing me a happy one.” 

He was nearly out the door when Harry got an idiotic idea. He was worried it would break the comfortable peace between them, but the words fell out of his mouth all the same, before he got the opportunity to lose his nerve. “Hey, what’s your name? First name, I mean.”

He closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose. He had blown it. He had ruined the only chance he had at making conversation, he was going to walk out the door and never come back, he was never going to see him again and- “Draco.” His eyes snapped open to see a beautiful smile and glimmering eyes. “Draco Malfoy.” 

And six years later, when their wedding was being officiated by none other than Hermione Granger, that was the moment he spoke of. The perfect moment in 2000 where he learned the most beautiful, wonderful, amazing name in the world for the most beautiful, wonderful, amazing man in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Harry, always the articulate one. But it worked out in the end! Thank you for reading, and I will see you soon. Bye! :) x Noah


End file.
